Queen of Heartless
by Pyrobee
Summary: Alice returns from China only to be sucked into yet another adventure. The White Queen has been kidnapped by darkness, and she's the only one who can save her. Femslash with Mirana/Alice Malice!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is just a short prologue to test the waters. I haven't seen any femslash here yet but if you find one, tell me. Anywho, I don't own Alice in Wonderland or Kingdom Hearts, from which I borrowed the Heartless. So, enjoy._

It wasn't even two days after she returned from China that she was yet again beset by suitors courtesy of her mother in a poorly disguised attempt at her hand. In fact, it was during her own welcome home party, which was attended by several people she knew, several she barely knew, and several more that she didn't even know at all. A dozen such men converged upon her all at once and she looked for an escape like a doe ready to bolt.

"I, ah, I need some air," she excused herself and made her escape. An older woman cut her off.

"Oh no you don't." Her mother grabbed her elbow and guided her out of the hearing range of her admirers. "Alice, I've been extremely patient with you for the past three years that you've been running around across the world doing God knows what, but now I'm at my wit's end. You're a full-grown woman, Alice. You need to find yourself a husband while you still can."

"I know, mother. It's just…hard. I still haven't found the right person. There's just no one…exciting enough. Or kind enough."

"He doesn't have to be perfect, Alice," her mother responded.

"I'm beginning to think I'm incapable of loving a man," Alice sighed.

Before her mother could come up with a proper response, Alice saw something dart through the bushes towards the woods and her face broke into a huge smile. "Be right back," she told her startled mother and raced off after her old friend, raising her skirts to reveal trousers underneath to the scandalized old woman's dismay.

Well into the forest, she caught a glimpse of the rabbit jumping into a huge hole, and, without a second thought, she leapt in after him. Down the rabbit hole she fell, trying to refrain from screaming, until she rolled roughly onto the ceiling of a room and then down upon the floor. There was a table with a bottle that said "drink me" along with a key, and she smiled. In no time, a smaller Alice was walking out the door and was met with…

Darkness.

"Curiouser and curiouser," she murmured, looking around the forest. Everything seemed to have a dark blue film over it, making everything black and all but indistinguishable. Her anxiety only increased when she saw a trembling white rabbit in a waistcoat watching her from behind a tree.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Where is everyone? The Hatter? The Cheshire Cat? The…White Queen?"

"I-I'm sorry, Alice, I don't know all that has occurred. I-I fled after…after—"

"After what?"

The rabbit gulped. "After they took her."

"Took _who_? _Who _took her?"

"The White Queen. The darkness came up and captured her."

"Darkness?"

The White Rabbit flinched and disappeared completely behind the tree. "Behind you!"

She whirled around and saw yellow eyes creeping through the shadows towards her, three pairs of them. "Oh my!" she exclaimed backing up. One jumped out of the ground and struck at her, sending her falling to the ground. She quickly got up and tried to kick back, but the little monster barely flinched.

"Run, Alice!" the White Rabbit exclaimed, shooting out from the tree and deeper into the forest. She spun on her heel and followed.

"Things…do not look good."

_A/N: The next chapter will be much longer but I have to get up early tomorrow so this is all y'all get this time. Tell me whatcha think. I'll end up writing more by tomorrow in class._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm truly stunned and flattered by all the reviews I got for a simple 600 or so word chapter. I knew I wasn't the only one who saw this! I'm pioneering the name Malice for this pairing and I hope it catches on. I'm super excited about this!_

The White Rabbit and Alice raced through the woods as the shadows shot across the ground, chasing them. Things shot out of the darkness at her, and she dodged them, not knowing if they were branches and trees or monsters, meanwhile following the rabbit. He probably knew better hiding places than she did, and the darkness made Wonderland even more foreign and unfamiliar than it had been the other times she'd visited it.

Behind them, two shadows leapt out of the ground, looking like much larger versions of the tiny ones they'd encountered earlier. One sliced at her back, and she cried out, falling into the murky, black shadow of a nearby tree. It seemed to swallow her whole, and she floated down into darkness slowly until her feet landed on something solid. She stood there, feeling strangely as if her mind had been separated from her body.

"Alice…"

The noise seemed to resonate in the darkness surrounding her. She regained consciousness if only slightly, her mind still cloudy and dazed. She blinked at the black abyss surrounding her, feeling as if it was closing in on her.

"Alice…wake up…"

She was very much conscious and even pinched herself to prove it. A small spike of pain. She was awake.

Alice looked down at the ground which granted the only light in this dark void she seemed to be trapped in. It was what seemed to be a platform of stained glass depicting a striking woman frozen smiling with closed eyes. Behind the picture of her were smaller circles that portrayed strange looking beings, one with wild red hair and a hat, another a cat with a wide, curling smile, yet another a blue caterpillar blowing smoke, and several others. And every last one of them looked so familiar, especially the woman. _She really is beautiful_, Alice mused.

"They're coming," warned the frightened voice.

Alice turned to try and find where the voice was coming from but was faced with a mirror. In it, she was wearing shining armor and holding a sword and shield, though she didn't remember having them before. Sure enough, when she looked down, everything that had been in her reflection was now on her body. She raised the sword and looked at it curiously.

_Vorpal sword_, the reflection in the mirror whispered.

"I know that," she replied, looking up at her reflection only to watch the mirror fall backwards. She stepped back, shield up to protect herself from the glass, but the mirror seemed to conform with the stained glass to form a shimmering portal. She looked down into it, her eyes widened when it turned black and voices drifted from it.

"Stop resisting," an angry, distorted-sounding female voice snapped, and another cried out in pain.

"I won't let you use me to hurt others," a strained, but captivating voice responded. "It's against my vows." The black slid out of the way to reveal a scene, as if she was looking through a window into a room. It was still dark, but she could still make out a white figure bound by inky black tendrils of shadow to the wall. It was obvious that this was the girl in the glass below her feet. The person who'd been blocking out the image walked up beside her and smirked, revealing black, conic teeth. Her face was beautiful, but gray, and she was clothed in onyx robes. Her black hair raged around her head like a flame, framing pure white eyes.

"You don't seem to realize what kind of situation you are in, Mirana of Marmoreal," the woman replied, her mouth not moving. The words just seemed to appear in the minds of those nearby and echoed upon itself until the words were spoken thrice at coinciding times and then died out into a festering whisper in the back of the mind of the listener. "You don't have a choice. I will have your power somehow. It will only be a more extensive and painful process if you continue to…rebel."

Mirana looked at her fearfully before turning her head and looking directly into the window. The portal zoomed into her face. "Alice. Wake up," she said.

Alice sat up with a start, cracking her head on the low ceiling above her. She sank lower, holding her head and letting out a startled yelp.

"Quiet, Alice," whispered a voice beside her. It was the rabbit. "They might still be out there."

The two listened in silence for any noises. An old man's voice broke the silence. "They are gone, McTwisp, it's all clear up here." The ceiling then moved, revealing the forest above. It turned out the ceiling had been the roots of a talking tree who wished them luck as they climbed out of the hole and into the woods.

"Sorry, Alice, I should have warned you that Milford was going to hide us. When the ground opened up, you fell and hit your head," the rabbit apologized.

"It's quite all right," Alice assured, rubbing the knot on her head. "Just…what _were_ those creatures?"

"I don't know," he replied, "but there are so many kinds of them, most bigger than the ones that attacked us. And they—they rip out…hearts. I saw it with my very own eyes. It floated up, into the sky."

"Where is the Queen, McTwisp? We have to save her!"

"She's in Marmoreal."

"But I thought you said she was kidnapped!"

"They took over the castle," McTwisp explained, "and killed all of the knights. But they dragged the Queen into the shadows. She may still live."

"I'm…I'm sure she is alive," Alice replied, remembering her "dream."

"Yes, well…the Hatter and the others were away at the Flibberwakin Celebration when it happened, but I thought it more important to find you first. You _are_ the Queen's champion."

Alice nodded. "And…the Vorpal sword?"

The White Rabbit looked even more anxious than before. "It…disappeared the day before the darkness took over."

Alice sighed. "Looks like we have a lot of work to do. Might as well get started."

_A/N: Hope this was satisfactory. A little more KH was in this one. It'll take a might bit to get to the romance here but it's coming, no worries. Between work and extracurriculars, it'll prolly take a week between updates, by the way. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Not as many as the first chapter, but I still treasure all the reviews I got! Plus a crapload of story alerts. Anywho, on with the story. I'm afraid I'm operating on no sleep so the story is more resembling Carroll's actual style rather than mine or the movie's. AKA loopy as all get out. Enjoy. PS I took some liberties with word creating because lack of sleep makes me entirely too lazy to look up terms that will fit perfectly when it's likely that they do not even exist! _

Alice and McTwisp decided together that they should find the Mad Hatter and the others before they headed to Marmoreal and therefore set off towards the Red Queen former castle. They walked the path quite cautiously as if it might pull out from under them like a rug if they weren't alert, and they slipped into the ditch to the side of it whenever they saw a shadow so much as twitch, which was quite often considering how dark the place was as of late. This method worked until they were about halfway there, which, ironically, was when it started to get brighter.

The sun was directly ahead, casting their shadows longer and longer behind them the closer they got. It was awfully high and seemed to be quite content to rest in the exact same spot and even float higher the closer they got, despite the Rabbit's repeated comment on how it hadn't seen the sun since the darkness took over and by his watch (which he checked at least twice every minute) shouldn't it have set hours before? It was rather late…

That was when they got close enough to make out the long pole suspending the sun in the air, and wait, the sun looked an awful like a lantern. Granted, a very large lantern, but a lantern nonetheless.

McTwisp suddenly jerked and whimpered, and Alice was puzzled as to why until she turned and followed his gaze to their shadows. Hers was especially long, stretching back at least fifty feet back down the path…and it was moving.

"McTwisp?" she whispered.

The Rabbit's eyes did not waver from the shadow. "…Yes, Alice?"

"Why is it that my shadow is moving…even if I am not?"

It stood fully, towering over them, and morphed into a terrifying black monster, its fingers tapering off to form claws, its hair wrapping around its face, and a huge, heart-shaped hole appearing in its torso. It raised its claw, preparing to strike, which prompted Alice to raise her arms in front of her face to protect herself.

A light blinded her for a moment, and suddenly she was holding something in her hands.

_Refined_, said a voice in her mind. _More powerful than ever before._

"The Vorpal sword!" the rabbit cried and, in the next second, shrieked, "Look out!"

Down came the monster's claw, and she easily sliced through it with her weapon, completely severing it at the wrist. The claw faded into black mist.

The second claw, however, broke through her defenses and slammed into her side. She went flying and hit a tree with a loud jankle (1) of metal on wood. Alice looked down and saw that her armor had also magically appeared, protecting her from what would have likely been a fatal blow.

"This is rather convenient," Alice gasped huskily as she struggled to stand upright. "Where have you been off to?"

_Vorpal sword_. Words again found their way into her mind uninvited and, most peculiarly, unthought.

"Yes, I know that I know what it is called," she replied.

"Alice!" screeched the Rabbit. "Pay attention!"

She shook her head and looked up just in time to dive as the monster slammed its claw into the ground. Darkness spilled out of it, and from that crawled the tiny little fiends she'd first met upon reentering this world. She sliced through them easily on her way to the monster's arm and jumped, slicing half its forearm off. It fell to the ground in agony and she ran through the mist its lost appendage created to leap onto its arm and run up to its shoulder. There she was granted the perfect vantage point to neatly cleave its head from its shoulders. The entire thing turned into black vapor, leaving her suspended in the air, twenty-five feet up. She fell, rolled, and eventually ended up on her back with the breath knocked out of her. From there she watched as the black mist faded to nothing.

The Rabbit bounded over to her and looked down into her face. "Alice, are you all right?" he asked with concern.

She took a deep breath and sat up, letting it out with a cough. "Quite," she replied stiffly.

"That was quite impressive. On par with your fight with the Jabberwocky to be sure."

"Thank you." Alice stood, brushed her armor off, and reached for her sword. Before she could so much as touch it, the weapon disappeared in a burst of light, as did her armor. "Wait!"

"Perhaps it will reappear when you need it next," the White Rabbit suggested.

"That does sound reasonable," Alice responded. "I shan't ask for too much of its time; I rather like to think that the Vorpal sword is off slaying other monsters whilst I am not using it."

She took a moment to imagine this before continuing on, the rabbit right on her heels, chattering about how late they were to the celebration and Alice merely imagining wondrous things. As it were, they soon came upon the Red Queen's castle, and both the White Rabbit and Alice's imagination were momentarily rendered silent. The entire place was aflame, and amidst the ruin was a very tall, slongy-like fellow juggling flaming pins. Creatures ran to and fro in terror, occasionally getting swallowed by darkness or ripped apart by evil shadows. The hearts of the latter floated upwards into the perpetual night sky like little pink stars.

"Oh, how dreadfully horrible and interesting this monster is! At any rate, it is a terrible host for a party," said Alice.

"Quite," the Rabbit responded in trembling tones before gulping. "Alice, you don't suppose he has…killed…our friends, do you?"

"I should hope not," she responded, now quite worried. "However, there is only one way to find out!"


End file.
